1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker grille-integrated foamed thermoplastic resin moldings for automotive interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been a strong demand for the weight reduction of automotive interior parts and the application of foamed moldings are known as a measure for such weight reduction. For example, JP-A-11-179752 discloses automotive interior parts comprising a foamed polyolefin-based resin molding constituted of a skin layer and a foamed layer.
However, there is a problem, with a speaker grille portion constituted of a mesh or lattice form, that if even the thin frame portion forming the speaker grille is formed of a foam having an expansion ratio comparable to or greater than that of the foamed layer in the base portion, the speaker grille portion is easily broken by impact load applied.